Meredith's Elevator
by greysdreamer
Summary: What happens when Meredith passes. What's her elevator? Inspired by when Mer previously died and when George doed.


**Hey! So this is my first fan fiction. This takes place after Merediths alzheimers, and relates back to season 3 when she drowned. This is just a little Au that popped into my head after watching Dereks death scene. Im aware I'm not the best writer, so any and all reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**

Meredith took one last fateful look around her hospital room. She saw her now grown, teary eyed children sitting at her bedside, forcefully gripping her hand as they accepted what was happening, Alex and Christina stood in the corner holding each other, their now gray hair a mess. Meredith's sisters paced the room in denial of what was soon to come. Everybody in this room knew the inevitable events that were ahead of them. After Meredith's official diagnosis of Alzheimers, they all knew that they had months-a year at best to say goodbye. Despite everything they had done in the months prior to make her final days count, no amount of traveling or "I love you"s could ever prepare them for this moment. She kissed each of her children one last time, and hugged her "people". She knew it was time. With a shaky breath, Meredith looked across the room to bid her farewell.

"I love you." She pronounced, speaking to everyone in that room.

"I don't ever want to live with out you." Meredith felt weaker with every sentence. She gripped her daughters hand for support.

"You changed my life." Meredith dropped her hand, and closed her eyes. She felt tired, and heavy. Her breathing became slow and strained, until no more air filled her lungs. She felt her heart beats digress, until she had no more pulse. Meredith let go.

Meredith opened her eyes, and found herself in an empty OR room. The first thing she saw was herself through an old mirror, her wrinkles gone, and her once silver hair restored to it's natural blonde. She sat on the OR table for a moment, breathing in the reality of everything alone for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours- it was all the same to her. She sat in a blissful silence until the doors into the Operating Room slid open, revealing her sister. Doe eyes wide and teary, Lexie ran over to her sister.

"Meredith." Lexie whispered. "It's ok. I know, this is scary, and new and different but its okay. I promise."

Lexie tried to continue to soothe Meredith, but instead she embraced her sister, knowing that a hug would say a thousand words.

"Wow. Its you. Its-Its really you." Meredith said in awe. "I missed you so much."

Lexie smiled. "I know." She retorted with a laugh.

The pair of sister sat on the Operating Table as Meredith told Lexie about her children, what schools they had been to, and how successful they had became. She told her about Derek, and even about her new sister. She told her about Thatcher and Holly, and how they were coping. Lexie intently listened, even though she already knew all of this.

They then just sat for a few minutes, until Lexie broke the silence.

"You know, I've missed you so much. We've missed you." Lexie smiled.

"We? Lexie, who are you-" Meredith questioned as she was interrupted by Lexie pulling her out of the OR.

"Trust me." Lexie stated. 'Its easier if I show you."

Lexie led her outside of the OR hallway into the barren and empty hospital waiting room. She glanced at the empty seats and back at Lexie, who was no longer there. In her place, dressed in military blues, was George O'Malley.

"George! Theres no way I-I-... George!" Meredith joyously cried. George laughed as he hugged her.

"Whos acting like Bambi now?" George said easily. Meredith ran her fingers through his cut hair, still in awe of reuniting with her friend.

"I know you want to wait and talk, and I promise we have all the time in the world for that. But there is one last place you need to go." George stated. He walked with Meredith to the nearest set of elevators, and told her to wait.

"Wait for the doors to open, and then you need to get on, alright? Trust me on this." George hugged Meredith one last time.

"George no I just saw you again Im not leaving." Meredith protested, grabbing on to his jacket.

"You don't understand. Ill see you all the time. Don't worry about that. But for right now, you need to go." With that, George was gone.

As the doors to the elevators opened, Meredith stepped on alone, unsure of what was to come next. She saw that she was going up, but there were no other buttons on the machine. After a few floors, the elevator came to a stop. As the pristine doors opened, Meredith saw that there was someone there waiting for her. With a ferry boat scrub cap, curly hair, and his signature smile, Derek Shepherd stood there for Meredith. Tears streaming down her face she ran to him, trying to encapsulate him so she would never leave him again.

"I told you Im always going to show up, didn't I?" Derek murmured into Meredith's ear.

"Derek, we have another daughter. I named her Ellis." Meredith said. "They all miss you. Zola used to ask about you everyday." Derek kissed her cheek.

"I know we do, and she's beautiful." Derek responded wistfully. They sat there together for the rest of the night, soaking in each others presence, promising each other that they would never again be apart. Finally, everything was as it should be.

 **Im sorry how short and bad that was!(Sorry how rushed this was as well). I was inspired to do like what happened with Izzie and she saw George in the season five finale. Once again, please review and give feedback so i may improve!**


End file.
